¿Quien es Katara?
by mafergl98
Summary: La guerra ha terminado, Katara y Aang han iniciado con una relacion, pero esta se vera afectada por un acontecimiento que probablemente haga que su relacion termine
1. Chapter 1

**¿Quién es Katara? Parte 1**

Mi historia se desarrolla después del fin de la guerra de los 100 años, cuando Aang, Katara y Sokka ayudaban a trasladar gente de la nación del fuego que se encontraban en el Reino Tierra.

Era un día de primavera, Aang, Sokka y Katara ayudaban al movimiento de restauración de la armonía, el cual consistía en mover las colonias de la Nación del fuego que se fueron colocando durante la guerra en el Reino Tierra a su lugar de origen.

En este momento ayudarían a una pequeña colonia llamada Taizhou. Esta era una colonia pobre, pues los recursos escaseaban en la región, las sequias eran largas, y la seguridad era muy baja, al punto de no poder salir de casa sin que un grupo de bandidos te atacaran.

Ya habían sacado a la poca gente de la nación del fuego que seguía ahí, pues había muy poca, la mayoría había regresado a sus casas por las condiciones en que se encontraba Taizhou. Ahora solo faltaba al alcalde de la colonia a su familia. Así que Aang junto a Sokka y Katara fueron a escoltarlos a la salida de Taizhou.

-Vamos Sokka levántate, tenemos que escoltar al alcalde Aksu y a su familia para que vuelvan a la nación del fuego – dijo muy alegremente Aang

-Voy, ustedes adelántense, tengo mucho sueño – dijo Sokka

-No seas flojo, acompáñanos, además hoy se celebra algo muy importante - le dijo Katara

-¿Qué es lo suficientemente importante como para que me levante y me arregle? – dijo Sokka

-Aang y yo celebramos 6 meses de novios – dijo Katara mientras tomaba de la mano a Aang

-Sabía que hoy era un día muy tonto, bueno los acompañare, ya me dio hambre – dijo Sokka

Después de un par de horas llegaron a Taizhou sobre Appa, pero Aang se preocupó de los peligros de la colonia y mejor lo dejo en una ciudad que estaba cerca de Taizhou, pero no era igual de peligrosa. Luego los tres chicos llegaron a la casa del alcalde Aksu.

-Buenos días Avatar Aang, es un honor que usted no escolte hasta casa – dijo Aksu mientras se inclinaba

-No es nada, estoy muy contento de conocerlo – dijo Aang mientras respondía su cortesía con otra inclinación

-Estamos muy agradecidos con su presencia, como sabrá esta es una ciudad muy insegura y existen muchos bandidos que lo único que hacen es aprovecharse de los demás y sentíamos mucho miedo de salir a las calles, pero sé que con su protección no tenemos nada que temer – dijo el alcalde

-Está bien, todos están alegres de que Aang los escolte y eso, así que vayámonos de una vez para poder ir a comer más temprano – dijo Sokka

-Sokka, no seas tan descortés – dijo Katara

-No, está bien, es mejor no perder el tiempo e irnos de inmediato, pues si salimos más tarde probablemente nos encontremos con los Asesinos del fuego – dijo la esposa de Aksu

-¿Los asesinos del fuego?- pregunto Aang

-Ellos son un gran grupo de bandidos que suelen atacar en grandes grupos, todos ellos son maestros tierra y siempre atacan a la gente de la nación del fuego, de ahí su sobrenombre – dijo el alcalde

-Pero tenemos a Aang, a Katara y a mi ¡Boomerang!, creo que podremos contra ellos – dijo Sokka

-No lo dudo pero es mejor que salgamos de la ciudad sin inconvenientes – dijo el Alcalde

-Está bien, hay que irnos – dijo Aang

Salieron a la calle, fueron caminando por la ciudad, cuando de repente fueron atacados inesperadamente por un grupo de maestros tierra, tomaron a la hija menor del alcalde, sus cosas y salieron huyendo todos.

-Sokka quédate con ellos y sácalos de la ciudad, Aang y yo iremos por la pequeña – le grito Katara mientras corría con Aang

Llegaron a un barranco y el chico que tenía a la niña les dijo que se alejaran o la tirarían al mar, pero Aang uso aire control y fue rápido por ella, lo que desencadeno una pelea entre Aang y Katara contra los Asesinos del fuego. Como ya tenían a la niña no había una razón para que los dos chicos siguieran combatiendo ya que pondrían en riesgo a la niña, así que se retiraron en el planeador de Aang, pero uno de los bandidos atacó, golpeando las costillas de Katara, causando que se soltara y cayera al suelo, aunque afortunadamente no estaban muy lejos de él, pero fue suficientemente fuerte para que se desmayara.

Aang la tomo y se la llevo con unas curanderas del Reino Tierra cercanas al lugar, fue a buscar a Sokka para contarle lo sucedido y para entregar a la niña con su familia. Quienes después fueron escoltados por soldados de la nación del fuego.

Ya habían pasado varias horas después del incidente en Taizhou, Aang y Sokka se encontraban muy preocupados del estado de Katara. El sol ya se estaba poniendo cuando después de tanta espera la joven maestra agua despertó.

-¡Katara, amorcito!, que bueno que despertaste, ya nos habías espantado – grito Aang

-Katara lo empujó y dijo -¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Por qué llamas así?, ¿Quién es Katara?

-¿Cómo? ¿Porque preguntas esas cosas?,soy Aang, tu novio - dijo Aang muy espantado

- Pero, ¿como?, no recuerdo haber tenido un novio, ni siquiera recuerdo quien eres, ni por que estoy aqui - dijo la muy espantada chica

- No puede ser, señora, ¿Katara se curará? - le preguntó Aang a la anciana que estaba a cargo de cuidar a Katara

- Afirmar que se curará es tan difícil de saber, esto no es cosa de nosotros, sino de como su cuerpo reaccione a los medicamentos y al reposo - dijo la mujer

- ¿Eso significa que debemos esperar? - dijo Aang, muy desanimado

- Si, es lo único que podemos hacer - dijo la señora

- ¡Alto!, no puedo dejar y solo esperar, no puedo dejar al amor de mi vida ir - dijo Aang, decidido y un poco enfadado.

- Aang no podemos hacer nada, pero por ahora creo que hay que ir a la Nacion del Fuego para contarle a Zuko el porque de nuestro retardo, ya debe estar preocupado; no le contamos que tardaríamos tanto, y ademas tal vez el trayecto a la Nación del Fuego pueda recordarle a Katara algo - dijo Sokka

- Talvez eso ayude - dijo Aang

- ¿Me van a llevar a donde y con quien?, no se si sea lo correcto ir con ustedes, son unos desconocidos para mi - dijo Katara, quien seguía asustada de la situación.

- Soy el Avatar Aang, estaré a su cuidado y haré todo lo posible para que tu memoria regrese - dijo Aang, mientras que se inclinaba

- Y yo soy Sokka, el genial chico con el boomerang - dijo Sokka mostrando su boomerang al mismo tiempo

- Esta bien, iré con ustedes, pero estaré muy al pendiente delo que hacen - dijo Katara

Gracias por haberlo leído, y espero que te haya gustado mi primer fanfic , pronto subiré las demás partes de esta historia, y por favor deja tu review, para que pueda mejorar la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Esa noche la pasaron ahí, ya que era muy tarde como para ir a la Nación del Fuego y Katara tenía que reposar. Ya habían pasado varias horas y era muy tarde, pero Aang no podía dormir, se sentía horriblemente culpable del accidente de Katara. De repente escuchó unas pisadas, era Katara, quien se acercaba. Se sentó a un lado de el y comenzaron a platicar.

- Supongo que debe ser triste pasar por esto - dijo Katara

- Si, y es especialmente duro que no recuerdes todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, el amor que sentíamos, todas nuestras aventuras - dijo Aang muy tristemente

- Eso es terrible, ni siquiera recuerdo mi propio nombre, por cierto ¿Cómo me llamo? - preguntó la confundida chica

- Tu nombre es Katara, sabes, aunque no recuperes tu memoria, espero que sigas siendo la misma chica de siempre - dijo Aang

- Gracias, tu también eres un chico muy lindo, esa es la razón por la que decidí acopañarlos, el otro chico, mmm, ¿como se llamaba?, ya me acorde Sokka, bien ese chico es un tanto extraño - dijo Katara

- Jajaja, el es Sokka, y es tu hermano mayor. Ustedes solían pelearse seguido, pero eran muy unidos - dijo Aang

- Jajaja, nunca pensé que podría tener un hermano como el. Cuéntame más, esta vez dime algo sobre mi - dijo Katara

- Eres una talentosa maestra agua, tal vez la mejor. Ambos aprendimos juntos, viajamos desde la Tribu agua del Sur, que es lugar donde naciste, hasta la Tribu agua del Norte, al otro lado del mundo - dijo Aang

- Entonces si hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, pero, ¿cómo llegamos hasta allá?- pregunto Katara, quien tenía un especial brillo en los ojos, llenos de curiosidad

- Viajamos en Appa, mi bisonte volador, dejame presentartelo - Aang tomó su mano y salieron al patio, en donde estaba Appa

- Es muy grande, pero es lindo - dijo Katara cuando vió a Appa - Quiero hacer agua control, o al menos quisiera que me enseñes - dijo Katara muy entisiasmada

- Vamos a ese arroyo, ahí podremos precticar - dijo Aang señalando un pequeño arroyo que estaba cerca de ahí

- Katara, intenta hacer esto, no creo que se te dificulte demasiado, pero cuando me enseñaste esta técnica me dijiste que te había costado parapoder realizarla - dijo Aang

Rapidamente Aang pudo repetir el moviento de Aang, a lo que Aang respondió con una sonrisa y siguió con los demás movimientos de agua control que ella le había enseñado hace más de un año atrás. Pero, cuando intentó realizar una enorme se desmayó, Aang la sujetó, pocos segundos desués abrió los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien? - dijo Aang, quien estaba muy preocupado, pues la curandera le había dicho que Katara tenia que reposar

- Estoy bien, o eso creo, mi, mi madre, la extraño, es horrible tener que recordar ese momento - dijo Katara, quién lo único que hizo fue llorar

- Espera, eso significa que estás recordando algo, tal vez practicar agua control te esté ayudando a recordar las cosas - dijo Aang

- Creo que si - dijo Katar mientras se secaba las lágrimas

- Ven Katara, es mejor que descanses, este recuerdo es demasiado triste para ti - le dijo Aang a Katara mientras que la levantaba, pues ella se encontraba en rodillas en el suelo

Gracias por haberlo leído, y espero que te haya gustado mi primer fanfic , pronto subiré las demás partes de esta historia, y por favor deja tu review, para que pueda mejorar la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

A la mañana siguiente salieron temprano, para llegar temprano a la Nación del Fuego, se despidieron de las amables curanderas, subieron en Appa, e iniciaron su viaje.

- Toma Katara - dijo Aang

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Katara mientras tomaba el objeto en sus manos

- Es tu cangurera, aquí solías llevar agua, pues no en todo lugar puedes encontrarla, te servía mucho para pelear. Pero ahora puedes usarla para practicar agua control, espero que eso ayude para la restauración de tu memoria - le dijo Aang

- Gracias Aang, eres muy dulce - dijo Katara

- Bien, basta de cursilerías, tenemos un gran camino por recorrer, creo que deberían ocupar su tiempo en cosas más importantes - dijo Sokka

- ¿Siempre es tan molesto? - dijo Katara

- Bueno, así es el - dijo Aang - Sokka, entonces que crees que deberíamos estar haciendo ahora.

- No lo se, mi hermana no recuerda nada de su pasado y no tenemos un plan de como curarla, creo que hay mantenernos ocupados en pensar cuantos cabellos tengo en la cabeza - dijo Sokka

- Ya entendí, mmm - dijo Aang, después se quedaron pensando por un momento.

- Y si vamos a la Tribu Agua del Norte, podemos llevar a Katara al oasis sagrado, este pudo curar a la princesa Yue, y un poco del agua del estanque pudo curarme a mi del ataque del rayo de Azula - dijo Aang

- No es mala idea - dijo Sokka un poco melancólico

- ¿Qué le pasa? - le susurró Katara a Aang

- Pues hace más de un año sucedió algo terrible, que es una gran tragedia para Sokka. El se había enamorado de la princesa Yue, y ella también de el, pero a causa del ataque del comandante Zhao, ella tuvo que sacrificarse, y se convirtió en el espíritu de la luna - le susurró Aang a Katara

- Oh, eso debe ser terrible - dijo Katara

- Creo que se como se siente -dijo Aang

- Lo siento - dijo Katara

El resto del viaje fue un poco callado, de vez en cuando Sokka contaba un chiste, Aang contaba una historia o Katara preguntaba algo. Después llegaron a la Nación del Fuego y se dirigieron al palacio.

- Hola Zuko - dijo Aang inclinándose

- Hola Aang, Sokka y Katara. Leí las cartas acerca del incidente, eso si fue muy devastador - dijo Zuko mientras se inclinaba

- Si, pero decidimos ir a visitarte para que no te preocuparas. Tenemos en mente ir a la Tribu Agua del Norte, creemos que el oasis sagrado podrá curar a Katara. No perdemos nada por intentarlo - dijo Aang

- Que bien que tienen un plan porque ... - dijo Zuko, quien fue interrumpido

- Zuko, oí que las guerreras de Kyoshi estaban por aquí, ¿sabes si está Suki? - dijo Sokka

- Si, está en un pequeño poblado, ellas me han estado ayudando con las personas recién llegadas - dijo Zuko - Como decía es bueno que tengan un plan, pero no creo que sea necesario que se vayan ahora, Katara debe descansar, pueden pasar la noche aquí y salir la mañana siguiente

- Gracias Zuko - dijo Aang

- No es nada, recuerden que siempre tendrán mi apoyo - dijo Zuko

- Terminamos de instalar a lo habitantes de ... - dijo Suki, antes de que Sokka fuera a abrazarla

- ¡Suki! - grito Sokka

- No esperaba encontrarlos aquí, que bueno es verlos después de tanto tiempo - dijo Suki

- Es bueno verte, ¿acaso Zuko no te había contado sobre lo que le pasó a Katara? - dijo Aang

- Pues no nos hemos visto desde hace una semana, hemos estado muy ocupadas - dijo Suki

- Pues, emm, verás ... - dijo Aang

- Te lo resumiré, ayer Katara sufrió un accidente, perdió la memoria y ahora nos dirigiremos a la Tribu Agua del Norte para ver si podemos curarla - dijo Sokka

- Ya veo, quisiera acompañarlos - dijo Suki

- Bien, no creo que sea muy necesario, tenemos a Aang, es suficiente ayuda - dijo Sokka, tratando de persuadirla

- ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer?, ¿qué no tienes aún la suficiente confianza de que puedo cuidarme sola? Te lo demostré cuando atravesamos el Paso de la serpiente no pensé que volviera pasar algo así - dijo Suki un poco enfadada

- Lo siento, pero ahí perdí a ese alguien muy importante del que te conté, simplemente estaba asustado de que algo te pudiera pasar - dijo Sokka

- Perdóname, no fue mi intención herirte, creo que será mejor si no voy - dijo Suki

- No, ahora que lo pienso esta puede ser una linda aventura, podrás conocer a algunas personas, y tal vez tengamos suerte y conozcas a Yue - dijo Sokka

- Gracias Sokka - dijo Suki, se dirigió a Katara después - Por cierto, mi nombre es Suki, soy líder de las guerreras de Kyoshi y la novia de Sokka

- Mucho gusto en conocerte - dijo Katara

- Katara, ¿quieres ir a practicar agua control? - dijo Aang

- Me encantaría - dijo Katara

- No creo que sea muy saludable que practique agua control en su condición - dijo Zuko

- Pensé lo mismo, pero el agua control la ha ayudado en su recuperación, ya que al parecer su conexión energética con el agua control sigue existiendo, y al practicarla sus viejos recuerdos de alguna manera renacen - explicó Aang

- Bueno, tengan cuidado de todos modos - dijo Zuko

Y así se fueron a practicar agua control juntos el resto del día, recuperó algunos recuerdos y ambos se la pasaron muy bien hasta caer la noche.

Este ha sido el fin del tercer capítulo, y espero subir el próximo pronto, por favor dejen sus reviews =)


	4. Chapter 4

La mañana siguiente era fresca, salieron temprano a su gran viaje, aunque claro después de desayunar (a petición de Sokka).

Y así pasaron las semanas, Aang y Katara siempre andaban juntos, practicando agua control, o Aang le contaba una historia a Katara. A pesar de todo seguían siendo muy unidos, pero Aang quería que volviera a ser su novia.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, por fin habían llegado a la el Templo Aire del Norte, pasaron a saludar a Teo y a su padre, planeaban seguir con su camino, pero ellos insistieron demasiado para que pasaran al menos una noche ahí.

Era de noche, todos se quedarían en una misma recámara (aunque Sokka hubiera querido haber pasado la noche solo con Suki). Después Suki salió, pues fue a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar. Al poco rato Aang también salió, tenía que alimentar a Appa; dejando solos a Sokka y a Katara, quienes se quedaron acomodando el lugar.

- Sabes, he visto a Aang un poco extraño, creo que a pesar de tenerte cerca, de alguna manera te extraña - dijo Sokka

- Realmente lo siento, pero no puedo hacer mucho,es un lindo chico pero no siento nada por el - dijo Katara

- Bien, a pesar de que era molesto que todo el tiempo estubieran "oh, amorcito", abrazándose o besándose; creo que lo extraño, pues te veía tan alegre, eres mi hermana, y siempre esperaré lo mejor para ti. Además Aang es un buen chico, es mejor a que hubieras salido con Jet, el no era tan malo, pero tomaba muy enserio lo de "el fin justifica los medios" - dijo Sokka

- ¿Quién es Jet?, no creo que haya al menos pensado en tener algo con alguien como el - dijo Katara

- Lo hiciste - dijo Sokka

- Bueno, aveces cometemos errores - dijo Katara

- Pues, no suelo decir cosas como estas, pero creo que cometerás un gran error si lo dejas ir - dijo Sokka

- Creo que dices lo correcto, o algo así, no quiero herirlo, lo mejor sería hablar con el - dijo Katara, después abrazó a su hermano y salió a buscar a Aang.

- Bien, creo que esta vez hice lo correcto, ¿no lo crees Momo? - dijo Sokka, cuando Katara estaba fuera

- Prr - dijo Momo, al parecer contestando su pregunta

Mientras tanto Aang se encontraba afuera, platicando con Appa, aunque más bien lo hacía con si mismo.

- Es tan horrible volver a esto, yo ya le tenía, y después de tantos esfuerzos por fin logré conquistarla, y pensé que desde ahí tendríamos una larga vida juntos. Pero tuvo que suceder esto, por que a mi, porque no la pude sostener para que no se cayera. Sabes cuanto me costó para que correspondiera a lo que siento por ella, y ahora, todo está como antes- dijo Aang, un poco molesto, después se sentó y se quedó callado ahí. Luego de un largo silencio, escuchó una voz.

- Aang - dijo Katara

- Katara, hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estarías en la recámara - dijo Aang

- Si, pero te tardaste mucho, y quería ver si estabas bien - dijo Katara

- Mmm, creo que estaré bien, creo - dijo Aang

- Es por mi, ¿cierto? - dijo Katara

- No, bueno, esto no es tu culpa, solo pasó - dijo Aang

- Bien, quería hablar de ese tema contigo - dijo Katara

- Y que es lo que tienes que decir - dijo Aang

- Pues, tengo varios recuerdos, y recuerdo increíbles cosas que hemos hecho juntos, pero .. - hubo una pequeña pausa

- Lo entiendo, no puedes sentir lo mismo de antes - dijo Aang

- Si, y eres un gran chico y no quisiera hacerte ilusiones para después herirte - dijo Katara.

Después hubo silencio, uno muy abrumador. Katara solo se volteó, no lo podía ver a los ojos, pero Aang la volteó a ver, y simplemente, no pudo resistirse, la besó. Katara se molestó.

- No se trata de eso, solo, uff. Solo inicia a olvidarme, no sabemos si en realidad el agua de ese oasis sagrado podrá curarme. Por favor, hazlo por el bien de ambos. - Katara dejó de hablar y mejor se fue.

Poco después Katara regresó a la habitación, Sokka y Suki estaban cenando.

- ¿Quieres algo de cenar? - dijo Suki

- ¿Cómo te fue?, en ya sabes, ¿llegaron a un acuerdo? - dijo Sokka

- Por ahora no quiero hablar de eso, ni cenar - dijo Katara

Katara solo se dirigió a su cama, se tapó la cara con la cobija, y lloró en silencio. Poco después llego Aang.

- ¿Que pasó allá?- preguntó Sokka con curiosidad

- Es mejor que no lo sepas- contestó Aang

Y solo quedaron Sokka y Suki, preguntándose lo que había sucedido.

Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews. Wiii, solo nos queda uno o dos capitulos mas.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de su largo viaje por fin habían llegado al Polo Norte, llegaron a medio día. El paisaje era muy fresco, y estaban muy alegres de que ese largo viaje haya llegado casi a su fin. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a ver Arnook, líder de la Tribu y padre de Yue.

- Estamos muy alegres de verle por aquí Avatar Aang - dijo Arnook

- También estamos alegres de volverlo a ver, después de todo este tiempo, ¿cómo han ido las cosas con la Tribu Agua del Sur? - preguntó Aang

- Muy bien, hemos mandado mucha gente para allá, y el avance es muy notable - dijo el jefe de la Tribu

- Qué bien que las cosas estén mejorando - dijo Sokka

- Si, me ha impresionado mucho todo el avance que se ha hecho, pero, ¿ a qué se debe su visita esta vez? - preguntó el señor

- Pues, hace tiempo tuvimos un percance, que causó que Katara perdiera la memoria y queríamos ver si un poco del agua del oásis podría salvarla - dijo Aang un poco abatido

- Ya veo, lo bueno es que hoy es noche de luna llena, eso podría ayudar - dijo Arnook, para animar un poco a Aang

- Si, lo sé, creo que corrimos con suerte - contestó Aang, tratando de aparentar su tristeza

- Bien, por lo mientras pueden disfrutar del lugar, y si se les solicita algo aquí estaremos para ayudarlos- dijo Arnook

- Gracias, aunque por ahora Katara y yo iremos a entrenar agua control, disculpe, ¿está el maestro Pakku? - preguntó Aang

- No, el está en la Tribu del Agua del Sur - contestó

- Bueno, entonces entrenaremos solos - contestó Aang

Después Aang y Katara fueron a entrenar agua control, aunque esta vez no hubo mucha plática, pues lo que había pasado hace un par de días fue incómodo para ambos, Katara ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos durante su entrenamiento, estaba molesta, y un poco confundida. Por su parte Aang se sentía muy apenado por lo que había hecho, de vez en cuando echaba una ligera mirada, pero en cuanto la veía llevaba su vista a otro lugar, sabía que había cometido un error, tal y como lo había hecho en la isla Ember, aunque de alguna manera esto era diferente.

Por otra parte Sokka y Suki empezaron a visitar la ciudad, Suki estaba maravillada por el paisaje, nunca había visto algo así, tanto hielo y nieve. Estaban en una barca, un poco callados, pues más que nada disfrutaban del lugar, pero el silencio fue rompido.

- Mira Sokka, ¿no crees que ese puente es hermoso? - preguntó Suki, señalando el dichoso puente

- Supongo, pero hay lugares más bonitos que ese - contestó Sokka

- Claro, pero quisiera bajar a verlo - dijo Suki, el señor que movía la balsa se detuvo y el par de chicos bajaron, y Suki subió al puento, por lo cual Sokka la siguió

- Wow, es más hermoso de lo que pensaba, sabes este puede ser un lugar muy romántico - dijo Suki, quien se dirigió a su novio

- Mmm, tiene su encanto, pero hay lugares mejores que este - contestó Sokka, quien solamente se volteó

- ¿Qué te sucede?, no sueles actuar así, dime, soy tu novia y te entenderé - dijo Suki, quien tomó la mano de Sokka

- Esta bien, pues este es el lugar donde yo y Yue pues ... - hubo una ligera pausa - no besamos por primera vez.

- Oh, lo siento Sokka, no pensé que este puente tuviera tanto significado para ti, es mejor que vayamos a otro lugar - dijo Suki un poco apenada

- No, perdóname a mi, creo que debí habértelo contado desde el inicio - dijo Sokka

- Tranquilo, no tienes que culparte - Suki tomó su mano y ambos se fueron

Mientras tanto en el entrenamiento las cosas no iban tan bien.

- Katara intenta esto - dijo Aang, quien realizo un complicado movimiento de agua control, pero ella falló intentándolo - ¿Qué sucede, has estado progresando muy bien, pensé que lo podrías lograr con facilidad- le dijo Aang

- Lo siento, no es mi culpa que no pueda hacerlo, si tu lo haces con facilidad es tal vez por que seas el avatar y por que ya lo has entrenado antes. No tienes por que presionarme - contestó Katara enfadada

- Perdóname, no pensé que te haría enojar - dijo Aang, quien apenado por haberla besado sin su consentimiento no respondió mal

- No, perdóname a mi, solo estoy estrezada - respondió Katara

- No, en serio, creo que he estado cometiendo mucho errores, mejor me voy - dijo Aang quien esperaba que Katara lo detuviera

- Está bien, me quedaré aquí - dijo Katara

Aang se fue, triste y melancólico, cuando llegó a la casa donde se quedarían se sentó en una silla y lloró, estaba demasiado deprimido. Pasó así el resto del día, hasta que llegó la noche, por lo cual Aang la fue a buscar, pero no la encontró, le preguntó a el jefe de la tribu si sabía algo de donde estaba, y el le entregó una carta:

"_Aang, Sokka y Suki :_

_Han pasado cosas muy extrañas desde que ocurrió mi accidente, y a veces me he preguntado si debería recuperar mi memoria o no, Aang, tu eres un niño muy lindo y agradable, pero solo te puedo ver como eso, un niño, como un hermanito; Sokka, eres mi hermano, y me has tratado de ayudar, pero para mi has sido algo así como un desconocido, no pondría mi confianza en ti, eres muy inmaduro; y Suki, eres muy amable y todo, pero no encuentro a alguien qcon quien pueda hablar de chica a chica. Perdónenme, pero es difícil brindar mi plena confianza a personas que acabo de conocer, pero ustedes ya me conocían.  
_

_No me busquen, ni se preocupen por mi, se cuidarme sola, yo solo volveré cuando pueda aclara mi mente. Han sido buenas personas y no deseo herirlos, pero creo que por ahora eso es lo que puedo hacer_

_Atentamente_

_Katara"_

Aang se alarmó por lo que decía la carta y enseguida fue a buscar a Sokka y a Suki, quienes estaban en un enorme lago de hielo, les mostró la carta y su hermoso paseo romántico se desvaneció.

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó Sokka

- Si, lo se esto es muy sorpresivo, no pensé que se pudiera sentir así - dijo Aang

- Alguna idea de a donde se fue - dijo Suki

- No, pero Arnook me dijo que pondría mucha atención de la gente que salga y entre de la tribu- dijo Aang

- Al menos así tendremos la seguridad de que no saldrá de aquí, además ella sabe cuidarse sola, solo es cuestión de esperar - dijo Sokka

- Si, y ojalá llegué antes de que se termine la noche - dijo Aang

- Si ..., ojalá - dijo Sokka, quien se entristeció

* * *

Este es el final de este capítulo, y espero poder terminar el fanfic pronto, dejen sus reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6

Todos estaban muy preocupados, pero decidieron esperar a que Katara regresara, tenían fe de que lo haría. Fueron al oasis, pero las horas pasaban y no sabían nada de ella. Si no llegaba esa noche tandrían que esperar hasta la proxima luna llena, osea esperar un mes más, no podían esperar tanto tiempo.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ellos, estaba Katara, sobre un gran montículo de nieve, sentada y sin nadie a quien poder pedirle un consejo. Entre toda esa oscuridad estaba la brillante luna. Al parecer esta era la única que podía apoyar a Katara en esos momentos de soledad, pues la maestra agua sentía una clase de conexión, una muy fuerte, era algo mas bien energético, pues bien los maestros agua dependen de la luna. Durante toda esta desesperación, y sin saber con quien recurrir, preguntó algo a luna, y aunque suena loco, en realidad esperaba una respuesta.

- ¿Crees que esto está bien?, es decir, estoy muy confundida, pero no quiero herirlos, ni tampoco hacer algo que no quiero - dijo la joven, después de esto hubo un largo silencio, pero después de eso la luna empezó a brillar mucho más de lo normal (cosa difícil pues ya brillaba mucho). Katara se levantó, no podía creer tanto brillo, después se empezó a formar una silueta y esta se empezó a definir. Sin duda era Yue.

- Hola Katara, escuché lo que dijiste - dijo la mujer

- ¿Eh?, ¿acaso tu eres el espíritu de la luna? - preguntó Katara un poco desconcertada, pero alegre, pues tenía a alguien a quien podía pedirle un consejo

- Si, soy yo- dijo Yue

- Ya veo, gusto en conocerte - dijo Katara

- Bien, hola - dijo Yue

- Y ... ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? - dijo Katara

- Pues eso es algo que me deberías preguntar, eso es algo que deberías preguntarte a ti misma, debes hacer lo que tu corazón y tu mente digan, debes llegar a un acuerdo entre ambos - dijo Yue

- Pero no se como, mi corazón me dice que debo ayudarlos, pero al mismo tiempo me pregunta el porque, no es que sean malos, pero toda esta situación es extraña y confusa - dijo Katara

- Te contaré algo, hace mucho tiempo me sentí así, muy confundida por que tenía que tomar una gran decisión, que podría afectarnos a todos; el convertirme en el espíritu de la luna, pero dejar todo aquello a lo que amo; o quedarme aquí junto a todo lo que quiero, pero causando que los maestros agua desaparecieran. Fue muy difícil decidir, pero tenía que hacer lo correcto, y veme aquí - dijo Yue

- Mmm, ya veo - dijo Katara, después hubo un largo silencio.

- ¡Lo haré! - dijo Katara

- ¿Enserio?, ¿estás segura? - preguntó Yue

- Si, además, si recupero mi memoria volveré a amar a Aang, todo volverá a la normalidad- dijo Katara, decidida

- Está bien, pero será mejor que te apresures, solo faltan unas horas para que amanezca, no quiero que cambies de decsición - dijo Yue, quien desapareció

Después de eso Katara fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia al oasis, y llegó, no faltaba mucho tiempo para que amaneciera. Cuando llegó los encontró a todos, ellos al verla se emocionaron, Aang quería abrazarla, pero sabía que no era lo correcto.

- Creo que pude aclarar mi mente, y lo mejor es que intente recuperar mi memoria - dijo Katara

- Que bien que lo hagas, realmente te lo agradezco - dijo Aang, quien le sonrió, y Katara también le regresó la sonrisa

- ¿Qué debo hacer? - preguntó Katara

- Bien, ... pues métete al oasis, nosotros trataremos de llamar a Yue - dijo Aang

- Está bien - dijo Katara quien hizo lo que Aang le había dicho, mientras qye este comenzó a meditar

Había pasado un rato, pero no sucedía nada, y los chicos se empezaron a angustiar pues faltaba poco menos de media hora para que amaneciera. Pasaba el tiempo, los rayos del sol empezaban a salir; la forma de Yue se comenzó a formar sobre el oasis, todos miraron muy alegres, y Sokka rompió el silencio que se había logrado al estar todos completamente atónitos.

- ¡Yue!- gritó alegremente, a lo que el espíritu contestó con una sonrisa

- Suki, ella es Yue; Yue, Suki- dijo Sokka presentándolas

- Hola - dijo Suki, quien saludó con una sonrisa

- Deben de estar felices de verse y todo, pero hay algo importante que tenemos que hacer - dijo Aang

-Oh, si, perdón- dijo Suki

- Tranquilo Aang- dijo Yue

- ¿Cómo voy a estar tranquilo si los nervios me matan por saber si funcionará?- dijo Aang

- Todo estará bien- dijo Yue y en un movimiento creó una columna de agua que cubrió a Katara, la luz del día comenzó a salir, y aquella columna cayó bruscamente. Seguido a que ésta cayera, Katara también lo hizo y Aang fue a recogerla para que no se lastimara. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir lo ojos, todos se preguntaban ansiosamente si había funcionado.

- Aang - dijo Katara casi susurrando, pero después comenzó a gritar -¡Amorcito!-Katara inmediatamente abrazó a Aang, quien la sostenía en sus brazos.

- ¡Katara, funcionó!, volviste a la normalidad- dijo Aang, quien comenzó a llorar y la abrazó fuertemente - No quiero que te vuelva a pasar algo. Katara, te amo- le dijo

- Y yo a ti Aang - después se besaron, pero llegó Sokka y los separó

- Mucho amor por un día para ustedes jovencitos - les dijo

- Sokka, hermano - dijo Katara, quien lo abrazó, abrazo que se transformó en grupal gracias a Suki y a Aang.

- Yo también te eché de menos hermana - dijo Sokka, quien levantó la vista para agradecerle a Yue con la mirada, y ahí estaba, se miraron fijamente durante un rato, y después esta desapareció.

Al día siguiente partían hacia la Nación del Fuego, tenían que seguir con su trabajo. Estaban sobre Appa, Sokka comiendo, pues lo que había sucedido no les había dejado tiempo para comer. Suki, mirando hacia el mar, despidiéndose de las maravillas del Polo Norte. Y en cuanto a Katara y a Aang disfrutando de su noviazgo, abrazándose y contándose cosas cursis al oído.

- Eres más hermosa que cualquier lugar que jamás haya visitado- dijo Aang

- Oh, amor, eres tan lindo - dijo Katara

- Saben chicos, me estoy comenzando a arrepentir de que todo volviera a la normalidad, si siguen así vomitaré lo que estoy comiendo- dijo Sokka, y Katara, molesta por su comentario usó el agua del océano para tirarlo de Appa. Después subió rápido a un hielo.

- Está bien, ayúdenme a subir- dijo Sokka

* * *

Bueno, aquí el fin de ese fanfic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, perdón por haber tardado tanto, como sea, dejen su review :)


End file.
